


Not Exactly Kansas

by icepixie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana I just wants a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Kansas

Romana was having quite a pleasant time watching the sun rise over a field on Aus Four. It was very peaceful; the Doctor had buggered off to see what trouble he could find in the nearby village. Oh, he said he was just seeing if they had a multi-phase hyper-spanner, but Romana knew that he was far more likely to return to the TARDIS with an angry mob on his heels rather than with a new tool.

The sky lightened from purple to a pinkish yellow as the sun began to crest the tops of the trees in the distance. Romana leaned back on her elbows, feeling lazy, determined to make the most of the short break before the Doctor returned. Perhaps she would make herself some breakfast after the sun rose; Gallifreyan pigeon eggs and _kula_ fruit sounded very nice. Or maybe _tarka_ toast...

Romana heard K9 trundling over the grass, and turned her head to see the robot dog come into view over a small hill several yards distant. "Mistress!" he called.

Visions of fruit and eggs vanished. "Yes, K9?" She was already starting to stand up.

"Master has been captured by the villagers," K9 reported. "They have taken him to the Green Castle, where they say he will be executed by a powerful sorcerer."

Romana sighed. "Do I even want to know why?"

"It would take much time to explain, Mistress."

"Right. How do we get to this castle, then?"

K9 pointed his nose at a path made of rectangular gold stones which began, seemingly out of nowhere, in the middle of the field and led into the woods. "A man of very short stature indicated that we must follow that road." He began rolling himself toward the absurd pathway. With a sigh, Romana trudged after the little dog down the yellow brick road.


End file.
